Episode 3
Episode 3 is adapted from chapters 6-7 of Volume 1. Plot During gym class, Hachiman Hikigaya practices tennis against a wall by himself because he doesn't have a gym partner. At lunch, Hachiman eats alone at his favorite spot because of the nice sea breezes that blow in from the shore. He is interrupted by Yui Yuigahama. While chatting, they are interrupted by Saika Totsuka whom Hachiman mistakes for a girl because of his androgynous appearance. The following day, Hachiman pairs up with Saika in gym class, who asks Hachiman to join the Tennis Club. Unsure of what to do, Hachiman asks Yukino Yukinoshita for advice. Just then, Yui shows up with Saika who requests that the Service Club help him with tennis practice. Over the next few days the group is subjected to Yukino's tennis drills. One day during practice Yumiko Miura and her clique show up and demand to use the tennis court. Hayato Hayama and Yumiko make a wager with Hachiman and Yui to have a doubles tennis match with the winner being able to use the court and help Saika practice. As Yumiko and Hayato steadily gain the upper hand, Yui sprains her ankle but gets Yukino as her replacement. After a bit of banter with Yumiko, the match resumes. Yukino steadily dominates the game until her stamina runs out, and entrusts the game to Hachiman. Hachiman uses his knowledge of the sea breeze's speed and direction and is able to win the match with a "magic" pop fly. Even though they win, everyone ignores the Service Club's victory since Hayato protects Yumiko from injuring herself after Hachiman's final serve. After the match, Yukino leaves with Yui, while Saika thanks Hachiman, who remarks that the "god of romantic comedies" is a moron for the end pairings which seem homosexual. As Hachiman returns to the club room, he walks in on Yui and Yukino changing and is knocked out with a tennis racquet before complementing the "god" on his sense of humor. Major events *Yui hints that she is aware of Hachiman's accident, which will later be explained in Episode 5 (Much more detail is provided in Volume 1). *Yui calls Yukino her friend. *Saika Totsuka is formally introduced. Character Appearances * Hachiman Hikigaya * Yukino Yukinoshita * Yui Yuigahama * Saika Totsuka * Yoshiteru Zaimokuza * Yumiko Miura * Hayato Hayama * Ooka (Not Named) * Yamato (Not Named) * Kakeru Tobe (Not Named) * Hina Ebina (Not Named) Locations * Sobu High School ** Service Club ** Tennis Courts Trivia Poll What did you think of Episode 3? Great! It was alright! Horrible! Gallery EP3 End Card.png EP3 Sobu Tennis Courts.png EP3 Hachiman Alone.png EP3 Atsugi Hachiman Yoshiteru.png EP3 Yamato Hayato Tennis.png EP3 Kakeru Ooka Tennis.png EP3 Hachiman Lunch Spot.png EP3 Hachiman.png EP3 Hachiman Yui Lunch 1.png EP3 Hachiman Yui Lunch 2.png EP3 Hachiman Yui Lunch 3.png EP3 Hachiman Yui Lunch 4.png EP3 Saika Intro.png EP3 Saika Feminine 1.png EP3 Saika Feminine 2.png EP3 Hachiman Disbelief.png EP3 Saika Hachiman 1.png EP3 Saika Hachiman 2.png EP3 Service Club Sign.png EP3 Hachiman Yukino 1.png EP3 Hachiman Yukino 2.png EP3 Yui Saika.png EP3 Yui Reaction 1.png EP3 Yui Club Application.png EP3 Service Club.png EP3 Drills 1.png EP3 Drills 2.png EP3 Drills 3.png EP3 Saika Injury.png EP3 Hayato Clique.png EP3 Yumiko.png EP3 Hayato.png EP3 Hachiman Hayato.png EP3 Yoshiteru.png EP3 Tennis.png EP3 Yumiko Tennis 1.png EP3 Uniforms.png EP3 Yui Injury.png EP3 Yukino Smile.png EP3 Yukino Yui.png EP3 Yukino Yumiko.png EP3 Yukino Determined.png EP3 Yumiko Tennis 2.png EP3 Yukino Tennis 1.png EP3 Yukino Tennis 2.png EP3 Yukino Tennis 3.png EP3 Yukino Tennis 4.png EP3 Hayato Tennis.png EP3 Yoshiteru Hayato.png EP3 Awe.png EP3 Yukino Tennis 5.png EP 3 Hachiman Tennis.png EP3 Hayato Rescue.png EP3 Hayato Hero.png EP3 Saika Hachiman 3.png EP3 Yui Yukino Changing.png EP3 Hachiman Surprise.png EP3 Hachiman Injury.png Category:Anime Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes